R2-D2
R2-D2 was a droid. Appearances * The Phantom Menace * Attack of the Clones * The Hidden Enemy * The Clone Wars film * Rising Malevolence * Shadow of Malevolence * Destroy Malevolence * Rookies * Downfall of a Droid * Duel of te Droids * Bombad Jedi (indirect mention only) * Trespass * Blue Shadow Virus * Mystery of a Thousand Moons * Storm Over Ryloth * Liberty on Ryloth * Cargo of Doom * Children of the Force * The Zillo Beast * The Zillo Beast Strikes Back * Senate Spy * Weapons Factory * Voyage of Temptation * Death Trap * R2 Come Home * Lethal Trackdown (Appear in flashback) * ARC Troopers * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2 * Evil Plans * Nightsisters * The Citadel * Counterattack * Citadel Rescue * Mercy Mission * Nomad Droids * Darkness on Umbara * Kidnapped * Slaves of the Republic * Slaves on Kadavo * A Friend in Need * Tipping Points * The Gathering * A Test of Strength * Bound for Rescue * A Necessary Bond * Secret Weapons * A Sunny Day in the Void * Missing in Action * Point of No Return * The Starfighter Stunt * Sabotage * An Old Friend * The Rise of Clovis * Voices * Destiny * Sacrifice * Unfinished Business * Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant * Revenge of the Sith * Revenge of the Sith Golden Book * Ahsoka * Trouble Again * Lost Stars webcomic * Droids in Distress book * Droids in Distress * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook * Battle to the End (Mentioned Only) * Blood Sisters * Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles * Rogue One * Rogue One novel * Rogue One junior novel * Raymus * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * A New Hope junior novel * Escape from Darth Vader * A New Hope Golden Book * Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Tales from Wild Space: Gonk * A Leader Named Leia * Stories in the Sand * Reirin * The Red One * Rites * Master and Apprentice * The Luckless Rodian * Not for Nothing * We Don't Serve Their Kind Here * Added Muscle (indirect mention only) * You Owe Me a Ride * The Secrets of Long Snoot * Born in the Storm * Bump * Grounded (Mentioned Only) * By Whatever Sun * Princess Leia, Part I * Princess Leia, Part II * Princess Leia, Part III * Princess Leia, Part IV * Princess Leia, Part V * Mind Your Manners * The Lost Eggs of Livorno * Heir to the Jedi * The Weapon of a Jedi * Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple * The Weapon of a Jedi comic * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part I * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part II * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part III * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part IV * Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes * Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II * Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV * Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V * Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI * Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed" (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I * Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II * Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III (indirect mention only) * Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV * Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part '' * ''Vader Down, Part I * Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II * Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part II * Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV * Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V * Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI * Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I * Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part I * Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II * Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III * Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV * Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V * Droid Dilemma * Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I * Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run * Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech * Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride * Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I * Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II * Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV * Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V * Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI * Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I * Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II * Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III * Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia * Beasts of Echo Base * The Empire Strikes Back * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel * Use the Force! * The Empire Strikes Back Golden Book * The Path Ahead * Moving Target * Bounty Hunted * Return of the Jedi * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Rescue from Jabba's Palace * Return of the Jedi Golden Book * Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD * An Imperial Feast * Shattered Empire, Part I * Shattered Empire, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Aftermath (Appear in flashback) * Shattered Empire, Part IV * Empire's End (indirect mention only) * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * Bloodline (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens * Han and Chewie Return! (Picture only) * The Force Awakens novel * The Force Awakens junior novel * The Force Awakens Golden Book * The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens Graphic Novel * The Force Awakens, Part IV (Vision) * The Force Awakens, Part V (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens, Part VI * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan (Appear in flashback) * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * Rey's Journey * Chewie and the Porgs * Porg Problems * Porgs! * Tales from Wild Space: The Best Pet * Whills (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2